In construction of buildings and dwellings it is common for concrete foundations and/or slabs to be required.
Before concrete is poured, it is essential that wooden forms are placed and adjusted such that the foundation or slab will be located in the correct position, the upper surface of the concrete will be level and corners are precisely squared.
The method by which one assures that the foregoing conditions are met is a multifaceted one. Before the forms are to be put in place, one has to establish the outline in which they will be placed while ensuring that the angles are accurate within measurement limits and that a level plane is mapped out such that the wooden forms will meet at the correct angles, and their top edges will from a level plane.
One facet of the method, then, involves locating wooden batter boards and their frames beyond the anticipated corners of the foundation or slab. Using a mason's line, the outline of the forms upper edges is carefully mapped out such that precise angles are present at the corners, and the mason's lines are all level. As such, the ends of the mason's lines are attached to the batter boards, and then adjusted for proper angle and height. This is often a lengthy first part of the method. In addition, each batter board and frame comprises five separate pieces of wood, requiring at least 20 for a four-cornered foundation or slab.
Once the outline has been mapped out using the batter boards, the forms are typically put in place based on the positions of the mason's lines. This, too, is a lengthy process that may require repositioning the wooden forms laterally and vertically. The forms are held in place using wooden stakes and supports, and each time a form must be moved, it must be detached from and reattached to one or more supports.
It is not uncommon for a foundation or slab to require hours or even days of multi-person labor to properly position and adjust the forms before the concrete can be poured.